


Seasons

by Siennax3



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Based on an ask I received on tumblr(Send me a number and a character and I'll write something based on the song that comes on shuffle.) The song was Doubt Me by Sylar and I went off of the lyric "Seasons change just like hearts do."
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Original Female Character(s), Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy xx

Life moved along after the whole Carlton Drake situation. Venom recovered and they fell into a bit of a routine with Eddie. This routine consisted of work now that Eddie had his job back, eating tater tots and chocolate much to Venom’s delight, eating bad guys when Venom called for it and trying to win Anne back.

The last one was more Venom feeding Eddie with ideas they were sure would win her back.

Eddie knew though, Anne was never going back to him. Why would she? She was with a great guy. Eddie liked Dan, and so did Venom, and he knew she deserved him. Dan was better than he could ever be for Anne.

Though Eddie knew all of this, he couldn’t help how he felt. Even though it had been more than two years now. He had a hard time moving on from her. And it didn’t help having a parasite.

“ **STOP USING THAT WORD!** ” Venom grumbled mournfully still hating that word no matter how many times Eddie said it was his way of showing his love to the symbiote.

Eddie was lonely. A type of lonely not even Venom could help with. At least not completely.

It was another Friday night. These nights always reminded him of those spent out with Anne. Date night. Sometimes he wondered if moving from San Francisco would be better because it never helped that every corner he turned sparked another memory.

He made his way through the city after a long day at work. Forever grateful he at least got his job back because he didn’t know what he’d do with himself at this point. Something was better than nothing. Turning the corner, his destination came into view. The bar he frequented when he needed a drink or two to try to forget.

“ **WHY DO YOU CONTINUE DRINKING THAT STUFF, EDDIE? IT’S DISGUSTING.** ”

Eddie’s life was pretty much dedicated to Venom now. Everything revolved around them. If he wanted to drink once a week though, he would. He wasn’t about to let everything be taken from him.

Sighing he said, “I know you hate it, Vee. But it makes me feel good.”

“ **LIES.** ” Venom hissed.

_Maybe_.

Walking through the door saying his hellos to the owner and a few regulars, Eddie made his way to his usual seat. Ordering himself a beer, Eddie sat and looked at one of the TVs watching that night’s news.

“ **I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU CHOOSE TO SIT HERE WHEN WE COULD BE SEEING ANNE. IT’S TOO LOUD IN HERE.** ”

“Vee…” Eddie started.

“ **NO. YOU DON’T EVEN TRY, EDDIE!** ”

Eddie loved Venom. But the stubbornness would be the death of him. They couldn’t take no for an answer no matter how many times Eddie told them he couldn’t just tell Anne he wanted her back. She was happy with Dan. It was more than enough for him that he and Anne were even friends again. Even if it killed him.

Rubbing his face with his hands, he said, “Anne’s moved on, Vee. We have to respect that.”

“ **BUT YOU HAVEN’T MOVED ON, EDDIE. WE WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY AND YOU’RE NOT.** ” Venom rumbled sadly.

“All I need is us, Vee.” Eddie replied even though that was far from the truth.

He looked around the bar noticing it was a lot more crowded than usual. Ordering his second beer so he could get out of here sooner than usual because Eddie knew Venom would start to get itchy, itchier than normal, over the crowd and sounds.

Taking a sip, he heard someone sit on the stool next to him. Eddie turned to see a young woman asking the bartender for a water.

Slightly amused that someone would be asking for just water at the bar he asked, “Not much of a drinker?”

The woman turned to look at Eddie and chuckled. “Not a drinker at all actually. Out with some friends who wanted to make a pit stop here but I don’t think we’ll be leaving any time soon.”

She was a little more dressed up than the usual customers who came to this bar with a short black dress on paired with a light grey jean jacket and a pair of red doc martens.

“We were supposed to hit up a restaurant nearby for dinner but somehow we ended up here instead not that there’s anything wrong with the place, but I was just really craving Italian food.” She sighed dramatically.

Eddie laughed, “Well, if you’re gonna be here a while they have a really good pulled pork sandwich.”

“ **TELL HER ABOUT THE FRIES, EDDIE.** ”

Shocked that Venom was interested at all in this conversation, Eddie smiled softly as he continued, “Oh and the fries. They’re the best here.”

She turned to look at her friends who didn’t look like they were leaving anytime soon and looked back to Eddie, “How are the onion rings? Ya know what, at this point I don’t think I care too much. I’m so hungry.”

He was amused by her rambling. Sticking his hand out to her, he introduced himself, “Eddie.”

Smiling at Eddie, she shook his hand giving him her name. “Hanna.”

Waving the bartender down so she could order some food, Eddie didn’t miss her ordering two of the sandwiches and two fries.

“That hungry?” Eddie laughed.

Rolling the sleeves of her jacket up, Hanna smirked at Eddie. “I figured if you were staying you could have something to eat too since it doesn’t look like you have yet,” she said gesturing to the two now empty beer bottles in front of him. “You seemed to like those fries a lot too, so…”

“ **WE LIKE HER.** ”

Biting her lip at Eddie’s silence, she continued, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I just thought. I don’t know. You could take the food to go. My treat and all.”

He grabbed her shoulder softly and chuckled, “No worries, Hanna. I could eat.”

Hanna’s face lit up at the sight of Eddie’s smile. Giving him one of her own back, she couldn’t help but think about how handsome he was. Laughing to herself, she thought it was funny how she was supposed to be hanging out with her friends but here she was having dinner with a complete stranger.

At least he was cute and didn’t seem like a creep.

They talked about random things as they waited for their food. Hanna found out that he was in fact Eddie Brock, Investigative Reporter. She felt like such a dumbass for not recognizing him, but in her defense, she didn’t know everything there is to know about the man. She was only aware of who he is.

“It’s kind of nice when someone doesn’t know who I am right away.” He laughed. “Most people seem to think I’m an asshole anyway because of my approach with things. At least how I used to go about things in the past.”

Hanna shrugged, “Eh, you seem nice enough to me. I’m sure if you had done anything COMPLETELY terrible, I’d have heard about it.”

Their food came and the two immediately dug in. Hanna almost moaned because the sandwich really was as good as Eddie said, if not more. Between bites they talked some more about things like their jobs. Eddie talked about another piece he was working on about the homeless around the city and how there needs to be more done to help them. He’d talk about the need for help for those in need until he was blue in the face. Because how could anyone turn their backs and not even try to help these people?

Hanna worked in a typical office job in one of the buildings in the city. Nothing too interesting to report there but it helped pay the bills and she met some of the best friends there. Even though they were almost out of sight right now. But she wasn’t about to complain because she was enjoying Eddie’s company. Hanna knew they’d understand. She was content sitting here with Eddie talking about themselves and random things.

“So, what do you really like to do since sitting in a bar doesn’t seem to be at the top of that list?” Eddie asked between bites.

Hanna laughed, “I don’t hate it, not here at least, but sometimes the crowds can be too much, ya know? Never know if someone is gonna be a total creep and get too handsy.” She took another bite of her sandwich then continued, “I’m down for almost anything within reason really. But I love going to the beach or going to a concert. If I could I’d go to a concert every week.”

Eddie whistled, “I haven’t been to a show in god knows how long.”

“You’re missing out, Eddie.” Hanna quipped as she started on the fries. Eddie was right, they were really good.

Sighing she said, “I could go for a chocolate sundae right about now.”

“ **CHOCOLATE!** ”

Eddie laughed at both Hanna and Venom’s comments. “Well, I don’t think you’ll find one of those here unfortunately.”

Hanna pouted, “Guess we can’t have it all.”

Finishing off his fries, Eddie got an idea, but he wasn’t sure if Hanna would be up to it especially having only just met him. Then he was hit with the thought that he was actually trying to spend time with someone else for once. A woman who wasn’t Anne and that scared him. But this felt so natural to him. Maybe he could move on? Baby steps.

“ **SHE SEEMS NICE, EDDIE. AND SHE LIKES CHOCOLATE!** ” Venom rumbled happily.

Venom was right. And she was pretty. Really pretty.

Swallowing the last of his water, he started, “Uhm. I know a place that has good ice cream. It’s literally down a few blocks if you’re still interested in having that sundae?” Eddie was silently hoping she would agree to his request.

Hanna’s heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. How did her night turn around like this after almost resenting her friends for changing plans and dragging her here?

“Your treat?” She asked with a smile on her face.

“ **SAY YES, EDDIE. WE WANT CHOCOLATE!** ” Venom was practically bouncing inside his head.

Eddie smirked, “My treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
